la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? vraiment ?
by krsnik
Summary: Shizune à toujours tout fait pour elle même, oui, elle à toujours été égoïste et de surcroît, elle à toujours été d'un naturel curieux ... one shoot, lemon, yuri


** bien voilà je vous présente aujourd'hui une fanfic sur naruto ou plutôt sur deux personnages de la série tsunade et shizune, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas hélas, enfin on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a comme on dit, alors contentez vous de lire, d'apprécier si vous voulez car après tout, le plus important est de passer un bon moment ! :) **

* * *

Pendant toutes ces années elle n'avais jamais rien fait d'autre que la servir, elle n'avais fait que lui rendre service, elle l'avais protégée, au péril même de sa vie, elle l'avais défendue lorsque d'autres médisaient sur elle, elle l'avais reconnue et lui avais parfois fait entendre raison car oui, c'est bien connue Shizune est bien plus raisonnable que la grande Tsunade, et tout le village sera d'accord pour dire qu'en réalité elle est bien plus sage et normale que cette dernière, certain iraient même jusqu'à accuser leurs Hokage de lui empêcher de s'affirmer mais ils se trompent au font d'elle même elle le sait, ils se trompent, elle n'est ni plus sage ni plus raisonnable que Tsunade, elle n'est ni courageuse, ni généreuse, tout ce qu'elle a toujours faits c'est pour elle même qu'elle le faisait, c'est pour elle même qu'elle aidait sa maîtresse à fuir ses créanciers c'est pour elle même qu'elle aidai son Hokage à remplir des tonnes de papiers administratifs rébarbatifs, elle n'était pas sage loin de là, et elle le savait le soir dans son lit lorsque sa main glissait entre ses jambes malgré elle, elle le savais lorsqu'elle imaginait que ces main n'était pas les siennes mais celles de la femme pour qui elle donnerais sa vie sans conditions ni hésitations. Elle n'était pas raisonnable non plus, elle le savait toutes ces nombreuses fois quand les mots étaient restaient bloqués sur ses lèvres alors que d'autres ne se privaient pas pour tenter de courtiser la femme de ses rêves. Elle se doutait que les villageois la considéraient comme une bête de travail asexuée mais ils se trompaient et cette luxure la rongeait, un simple moment d'égarement pouvait la dévoiler aux yeux de tous et la coquille inébranlable qu'elle avais forgée toutes ces années lui semblaient à présent aussi fragile qu'un tissu de soi fin. Ce qui attisa sa curiosité ce fût une porte entre ouverte un soir alors que les locaux les plus importants de Konoha étaient fermés, ce qui attira son attention ce fût une voie qu'elle aurais reconnue entre milles si elle n'avait pas été transformée par le râle rauque qu'elle avait lâchée, ce qui attisa sa curiosité c'était la ressemblance entre le son de ce râle et son prénom, ce qui attisa sa curiosité c'est ce corps, presque nu, assis, là à se procurer du plaisir. Et c'est sans doute sa curiosité qui ne la fit pas bouger lorsque Tsunade releva la tête, elle ne bougea pas non plus quand cette dernière surmonta sa gêne pour se lever et se placer à ses côtés, elle n'oscilla même pas quand la femme de sa vie lui supplia dans un murmura de l'excuser, qu'elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher lorsqu'elle pensait à elle. Mais ce ne fut pas la curiosité qui poussa Shizune à apposer ses lèvres sur celles de sa maîtresse, non ce fut une envie irrépressible de la posséder toute entière, ce fut une envie de la découvrir pour de vrai, ce fut l'envie d'entendre cette voie à nouveau. Elle posa ses main sur la peau nue de la femme qu'elle aimais, cherchant plus loin dans sa bouche, jouant avec cette langue inconnue, laissant son bassin s'enflammer à la seule pensée que des mains de Tsunade descendant sur ses fesses. Un nouveau râle raisonna dans la pièce lorsque Shizune plongea sa tête dans le cou de l'autre femme, la dévorant de baisers tantôt tendre tantôt assoiffés de désirs, les mains de la ninja de la légende glissèrent sur sa tête lui intimant de continuer plus encore, Puis l'excitation gagna, une main découvrant un seins, une tunique jetée sans formalité à terre, un bureau nettoyé à coup de mains, un baiser, puis deux, trois toujours plus langoureux, toujours plus aimant, plus sensuel et plus sauvage aussi. Des jambes qui s'entrecroisent autour d'un bassin et la blonde imposant son rythme marquant la peau d'albâtre de morsures et de caresses, de baisers et de suçons, laissant le bureau couiner sous les affres de plaisirs de la plus jeune, et puis enfin les doigts qui trouvent le chemin vers son jardin secret, enfin le fantasme de toute une vie s'exhibant sur un bureau qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais voire de la même façon, enfin le mouvement lent et plein désirs de cette femme en face d'elle contre son corps brûlant de désir. Son bassin bougeant de lui même, cherchant sans gêne le plus de contacte entre ces deux corps alors que les mains libres se cherchent, que les seins se touchent, que les lèvres se frôlent, que les cœurs battent la même mélodie à l'unisson. Et puis, en même temps c'est l'extase, c'est un cris d'orgasme à faire rougir n'importe quelle personne aux alentours, c'est une libération du plus agréable tortionnaire, c'est l'amour, qui s'exprime à l'état pur, c'est le retour à l'état originel de bonheur quand la vie n'était pas si compliquée, puis la descente, lente et agréable dans les bras de celle qui vous soutient et que vous soutenez. Un frisson ... la lune est déjà haute dans le ciel, dans la nuit deux femmes se couvrent et rentre chez elles mais elles n'aurons pas sommeil cette nuit, ni celle de demain d'ailleurs est-ce de la curiosité ? Combien de temps peut-on faire l'amour chaque soir sans que la fatigue nous gagne définitivement elles ne le savent pas mais elles sont toutes deux d'un naturel curieux...


End file.
